A large number of techniques and sensors are available today for tissue characterization, for example, to determine the presence of abnormal tissue, such as cancerous or pre-cancerous tissue. These may be incorporated into hand-held probes or miniature probes, adapted for insertion into a body lumen or for use in minimally invasive surgery.
The use of suction, for engaging a medical instrument to a tissue, is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,284, to Borst, entitled, “A Method and Apparatus for Temporarily Immobilizing a Local Area of Tissue” whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes temporarily immobilizing a local area of heart tissue to permit surgery on a coronary vessel in that area without significant deterioration of the pumping function of the beating heart. The local area of heart tissue is immobilized to a degree sufficient to permit minimally invasive or micro-surgery on that area of the heart. A suction device is used to accomplish the immobilization. The suction device is coupled to a source of negative pressure. The suction device has a series of suction ports on one surface. Suction through the device causes suction to be maintained at the ports. The device is shaped to conform to the surface of the heart. Thus, when the device is placed on the surface of the heart and suction is created, the suction through the ports engages the surface of the heart. The suction device is further fixed or immobilized to a stationary object, such as an operating table or a sternal or rib retractor. Thus, the local area of the heart near the suction device is temporarily fixed or immobilized relative to the stationary object while suction is maintained. In this fashion, the coronary artery may be immobilized, even though the heart itself is still beating so that a bypass graft may be performed. In addition, the suction device may be used in either a conventional, open-chest environment or in a minimally-invasive, endoscopic environment.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,565, to Wendlandt, entitled, “Diagnostic Catheter Using a Vacuum for Tissue Positioning” whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes the use of a diagnostic catheter, associated with a vacuum source, for attaching a sensor to a tissue surface. The method includes inserting a catheter with a sensor at its distal end into the body of a patient, applying suction through the catheter, to draw tissue into a predetermined sensing position for the sensor, and analyzing the tissue with the sensor. The degree of vacuum may be adjusted, so that only the required amount of force is used to maintain contact between the sensor or sensors and the tissue being analyzed.